


Always Yours

by SPNtrash10008



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Gabriel, Boys In Love, Consent, Dirty Talk, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Kisses, M/M, Riding, Rough Kissing, Top Sam Winchester, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNtrash10008/pseuds/SPNtrash10008
Summary: Dean had insisted on coming here after the hunt to celebrate a big win. He was at the bar, with Cas, downing whiskey. Sam was at a stool and table closer to the back, sipping a beer. He had no interest in being there.Three women, and a man, have already walked up to him, asking him to dance or offering to buy him a drink. Sam refused every single one. Politely, of course, he wasn’t an ass, but he also wasn’t in the mood. His phone dinged, and he pulled it out of his pockets. Reading a text message, he pressed his eyebrows together, slipping his phone back in his pocket.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Always Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write smut, and another one might be coming soon :O

The bar was obnoxious. The music was way too loud, the lights couldn’t stay one color for more than 2 seconds. The alcohol was either too strong or not strong enough. The later into the night it got, the drunker people got and the more chaotic everything around him got. Dean had insisted on coming here after the hunt to celebrate a big win. He was at the bar, with Cas, downing whiskey. Sam was at a stool and table closer to the back, sipping a beer. He had no interest in being there. 

Three women, and a man, have already walked up to him, asking him to dance or offering to buy him a drink. Sam refused every single one. Politely, of course, he wasn’t an ass, but he also wasn’t in the mood. His phone dinged, and he pulled it out of his pockets. Reading a text message, he pressed his eyebrows together, slipping his phone back in his pocket. He walked over to Dean. 

“I’m gonna go outside, get some fresh air,” Sam called over the music. Castiel glanced at him and nodded, signaling he’d heard him. Dean glanced up at him, smiling widely, his eyes big and glossed over. 

“C’mon, Sammy! Have a shot!” Dean encouraged, and Sam refused. Dean shrugged before downing it himself. Sam looked at Cas with a small sigh. 

“Make sure he doesn’t do anything too stupid,” Sam asked him. Castiel nodded again and moved to reach Sam’s ear to speak to him without yelling over the music. 

“I won’t let him do anything. Will you be coming back in? Are you taking the impala?” Castiel asked, and Sam shook his head, “No, I’m going to walk.”

“Alright, I’ll drag him out of here soon,” Castiel promised. 

“I’ll meet you back at the motel,” Sam said, patting Castiel’s shoulder. Cas nodded, and Sam pat Dean’s shoulder. The drunk male glanced at Sam, before going back to drinking. 

When Sam finally left the bar and into the night, the cool air filled his lungs, and he sighed in relief. He resisted a shiver, pulling his phone out. He unlocked it, checking his text again. Sam started walking to the left, putting his phone back in his pocket. 

Reaching the end of the street, someone grabbed his elbow, and he swung around to see who it was, high on alert. Seeing a familiar face, he relaxed and sighed. 

“Took you long enough,” Gabriel said, and Sam chuckled, shaking his head. 

“Sorry, I was talking to Cas. Dean’s drunk as hell and I wanted to make sure he’d be fine,” Sam explained. 

“I’m sure Big Bro will be fine, now c’mon,” Gabriel said, his hand falling from Sam’s elbow to his hand and pulling him along. 

Sam chuckled, but he went willingly. They left the main area city and walked into more of a flat-landed area. The countryside. Gabriel led Sam up a hill, overlooking the city, and a perfect view of the night sky. Sam smiled, looking down at the angel. 

“This is what you wanted to show me?” Sam asked. 

Gabriel shrugged, “You have to admit, it’s very pretty up here. Plus, I know you wanted an excuse to get out of that bar. Not your kinda thing, remember?” 

Sam nodded, looking down at the city. At night, the lights lit up around town, some parts were darkened, some parts bright. The lights below them, however, did not take away from the lights above them. 

The stars were bright, placed randomly but at the same time so carefully, in the night sky. The moon was a waxing crescent, and it sat nicely surrounded by balls of gas shining with light. A small breeze passed through, rustling trees, sending a chill down Sam’s spine. Gabriel looked up at him again, a small smile on his face as he sat down in the grass. Sam followed after, sitting Indian style while Gabriel reclined back on his arms. The grass was smooth and soft below them, Sam picked a blade and fiddled with it. Gabriel glanced at him. 

“Something’s going through that big brain of yours,” Gabriel said finally. Sam glanced over at him, snapping out of his mind, shaking his head when he processed Gabriel’s words. 

“No, nothing,” Sam said, though he wasn’t too convinced himself. Gabriel raised an eyebrow, unconvinced, and Sam sighed. “Just been distracted lately, I guess. Having a hard time sleeping, ‘m not focusing, just things in general.” 

“How long?” Gabriel asked, and Sam sighed, a small chuckle coming from him. 

“Month and a half,” Sam mumbled, “Constantly, anyway. It’s not unusual for me to get less sleep. But having a hard time focusing is new for me.” 

“Month and a half-” Gabriel said, taking a moment to connect the dots. “Sam, the last time I saw you was a month and a half ago.” 

Sam nodded, “I’m aware.” 

“Why didn’t you call me?” Gabriel asked, and Sam shrugged. 

“I knew you were probably busy. Didn’t want to bug you, plus, I don’t wanna seem like I can’t function without you,” Sam mumbled. 

“Sam, it’s alright to need someone,” Gabriel argued. 

“But needing someone so much to the point when you’re losing sleep? Not being hungry too often either? Can’t focus?” Sam laughed, “I knew I was codependent, but damn, I didn’t think it was that bad.” 

“At least you’re aware,” Gabriel tried to joke, getting a lazy, playful, glare in return. 

“Not helping,” Sam said. 

“Sammich, look, you don’t have to worry about bothering me. It’s alright to want someone around. You’re only human, and you don’t have many connections to others outside of Cas and Dean. I mean, yeah, you have a few friends, Garth, Jody, etc. But, my point is, it’s normal for your body, your mind, to react badly when you miss someone.” 

Sam nodded, and he looked out over the city. Another breeze came through. Now, Sam was used to it, a shiver didn’t pass through him, but his body did register the cool air. 

“You know, this view is pretty, but you should’ve seen it when it was just grass and flatland,” Gabriel whispered, looking out. “The land was beautiful here. Lively, and it stretched out for miles upon miles.” 

“Yeah, I’m sure. Then we humans came along and started killing the planet,” Sam mumbled. Gabriel just shrugged. 

“Things happen, some humans don’t care about the things around them,” Gabriel mumbled. “But, humans can also make beautiful things, so let's not cover up the light with the dark.” Sam glanced at him, but Gabriel was still looking ahead. 

“Do…” Sam sighed, “Do you ever wanna go back to a time where humans weren’t controlling the world like this?” Sam asked. 

“Before mankind? That’s so long ago, I barely remember it,” Gabriel chuckled, sitting up off his hands. “I mean, there were some pretty good things here, what my dad has created. But, he made it for something more than just animals. He knew there was potential here. Granted, others think mankind was a mistake, but…I much prefer having you guys around.” Gabriel finally looked at Sam, and the hunter smiled, looking down at the dirt below him and taking a deep breath before looking back up at the city again. 

The silence stretched on, and Gabriel glanced at Sam a couple of times before sighing gently. “C’mon. You’re thinking too hard again,” Gabriel said, standing. Sam looked up at him, standing as well. “Race you back to the sidewalk,” Gabriel said, a smirk on his face. 

“Gabriel-” Sam started, but the angel was already running off. Sam could humor him, so he ran after him. 

Sam caught up fairly quickly, long legs and all. Gabriel tried throwing him off but failed. Sam ended up passing, surprisingly, and reached the sidewalk just a few seconds before Gabriel. 

“No fair! You’re literally a moose,” Gabriel claimed, while Sam tried to steady his breathing. 

“And you’re an archangel, not my fault,” Sam said, and Gabriel pouted. Sam grinned and stood over Gabriel, without meaning to. 

Neither one of them knew what’d happened between the silence and now, but now? Now they were kissing gently. Gabriel’s hands reached up to hold behind Sam’s head and neck, Sam's hands fell to Gabriel’s sides to pull him closer. When they did pull apart, there was no panic or worry. They both were pleasantly surprised, and Gabriel's eyes sparkled with mischief. 

“Wowza, Sammich,” Gabriel said, almost sounding breathless. Sam smiled bashfully, a light pink blush dusting his cheeks. Gabriel pulled him back in, kissing him again. Sam welcomed it happily. 

“Gabriel,” Sam whispered when they finally pulled apart again. Gabriel hummed, seeming far away in bliss from being so close to the hunter. “We should get somewhere a little less public,” Sam mumbled, 

“What? Don’t wanna engage in a little voyeurism?” Gabriel teased. Sam rolled his eyes as Gabriel laughed a bit, he leaned up and kissed him again. Sam could feel the air around them change, the rush of Gabriel's grace that he got every time Gabriel used it. The gust of wind from appearing in a new area rustled some distant things that Sam couldn’t care less about. 

Sam felt himself being pushed down, so he sat. He was met with one of the most comfortable beds he’d ever felt. He didn’t have time to indulge, Gabriel climbed into his lap, and Sam had better things to worry about. Sam held Gabriel close to him, their kisses drifting from sweet and gentle, to something more passionate, something filled with want. 

More open-mouthed kisses, the taste of each other filled their mouths. Neither one of them knew which one a soft moan came from, and neither of them cared. Sam wasn’t one to kiss and sleep with after the first date (was that even a date? Probably, and Sam was just too dense to realize), but for Gabriel, he could make an exception. 

Sam felt hands move around him. From behind his neck to his shoulders, then down his chest, and then back up to cup his face. Like Gabriel couldn’t handle having his hands in one place. Gabriel eventually made use of said hands, by pulling Sam’s jacket off and tossing it aside. 

They pulled back from a kiss, both breathing heavy. “Want this?” Gabriel asked, and Sam nodded quickly. 

“Yes...yes,” Sam whispered airly before pulling Gabriel down for another kiss. His hands reached up and removed Gabriel’s jacket. 

With the verbal consent, things exceeded from there. Their kisses got deeper and needier for each other. Gabriel started grinding against him, trying to find any sort of fiction. Sam’s lips felt puffy, and a little sore, from kissing so much, but that didn’t stop him. 

Gabriel desperately removed Sam’s flannel, throwing it aside. Gabriel's hands laced within Sam's hair, tugging gently and causing Sam to lightly groan. They pulled apart again, and Sam slipped off Gabriel's shirt. The rest of their stupid clothes got thrown off during one part or another.

Sam was pushed to lay back on the bed, Gabriel kissing down his bare chest, flicking his tongue against each of Sam’s nipples, liking the catch Sam got in his throat when he did, but he quickly moved on. He’d slipped down to Sam’s cock. He was achingly hard and swelled up to the curve of his stomach, much like the angel above him. 

Sam’s breath caught in his throat again, a soft noise coming from him when Gabriel grabbed the base of his cock and licked from base to tip. Sam groaned when the other spent special time to the head of his dick, his head thrown back as he held himself back from bucking into Gabriel's mouth. The hunter's hands laced with Gabriel's hair, as the shorter male started taking him into his mouth. 

Sam wasn’t the biggest, but fuck, he wasn’t small either, and he knew it. It wasn’t a surprise when he hit the back of Gabriel's throat, in fact, it made him groan again, watching Gabriel suck around him, feeling it. With the wet, warm pleasure of Gabriel's mouth, Sam struggled not to buck his hips, so instead, he gripped the angel’s hair. 

Gabriel started a good rhythm, then changed it for a while, then changed it again. Sam figured out not to get used to one certain rhythm, and he couldn’t hold back the groans coming from deep in his throat. Gabriel pulled his mouth off, wiggling down just a little bit, easily looking up at Sam as he licked a strip and kissed the shaft of Sam’s dick. 

“You’re gonna be the death of me,” Sam whispered, hitching into a whine as Gabriel gently, teasingly, played with the head of his cock.

“What a way to go,” Gabriel teased, sucking Sam again, hollowing his cheeks, and swallowing around him. Sam couldn’t help it when his hips bucked forward and he moaned, head tossed back again, his hair slick to his forehead with sweat. 

Gabriel didn’t seem to notice. 

Gabriel continued on this pleasurous torture for a little while longer. Sam's cock twitched with a warning, and Sam didn’t even have to speak before Gabriel is pulling off of him, kissing back up to Sam’s lips. The friction between Gabriel and his own stomach made him groan gently as Gabriel grinded against him. 

“Want you...Sam,” Gabriel whispered, “Want you in me.” 

“Fuck,” Sam mumbled, looking up at Gabriel, who smirked down at him. 

“Yeah. I want that big cock in my ass baby. Think you can handle that?” Gabriel teased, grinding down against him again. Sam pressed up against him, holding his waist and causing a whimper to come from Gabriel. 

“Fuck, yeah,” Sam nodded, and Gabriel grinned. 

Gabriel sat up properly, conjuring lube from thin fucking air, and slicked up Sam’s cock. “Next time, I’ll let you open me up, nice and slow, okay? Tonight, I just need you in me as soon as possible,” Gabriel whispered, and Sam nodded, moaning as Gabriel jerked the lube around on his cock. 

Gabriel tossed the bottle aside, using one hand to help him slide down on Sam. Both men let out a moan, and Gabriel gripped Sam’s forearm. Sam gripped Gabriel’s waist tighter, and Gabriel took his sweet time going down. Not that Sam blamed him, Gabriel was trying to drink in every sweet inch he could. Sam wasn’t about to argue with that. Besides, Gabriel looked so pretty taking his cock like that. 

Once Gabriel was fully seated down, he took a moment to attempt to get his breathing back. The attempt was in vain, but he tried anyway. Sam had to focus every muscle and bone in his body to not thrust up into the warmth. Gabriel slowly started moving his hips back and forth, causing whimpers and whines to come from his mouth. He gripped onto Sam tighter, mouth slacking open. 

Sam knew Gabriel had more control over himself than what he was letting on. The power Gabriel was holding Sam with told him that. But the pleasure on Gabriel's face made Sam question that entirely. The other male had barely started moving, and he already looked like he was on cloud 9. Sam slowly started moving Gabriel's hips with him, and Gabriel moaned out a whine, his head dropping down. He released Sam’s arm and pressed his hands against Sam’s chest. 

“Fuck, Sam-” He whimpered, picking up his pace. Sam groaned underneath him. 

Gabriel was clenching around him. His insides felt like they were pulsing and sending them straight through Sam. The heat and tightness were all too perfect, and Sam couldn’t think of anything better. His head fell back again, watching Gabriel's face at every shift and movement. 

Sam did a testing down and up thrust into Gabriel, causing the other to moan loudly and dig his dull nails into Sam’s chest, his head reclining back again. “Fuck-yes-again,” Gabriel begged, and Sam complied. Again, and again, and again. 

Gabriel was loving every second, every thrust, he took gasps for air in between moans, curses in English, words that Sam could only assume were swears in Enochian. Mixtures of ‘please’s and ‘Sam’s and other encouraging words made Sam pick up his pace. 

Gabriel fell forward over Sam, laying over him, hiding his face in the crook of Sam’s neck as Sam adjusted where his feet were, gaining more leverage to fuck into Gabriel. Gabriel gripped the bedding beside him, moaning just under Sam’s ear, soft words coming from him, though Sam couldn’t understand what they were. 

“Like that?” Sam mumbled, “Like it when I fuck you like this?” 

Gabriel nodded quickly, the best he could anyway, a muffled ‘Yes!’ came from him. He was so far in submission by now, it almost shocked Sam. Almost. 

Gabriel was a powerful being. An archangel for fuck sake. He always had control over any situation he was in, he could take charge at any moment. But he didn’t. He fell weak to Sam. He let Sam have the power, trusted Sam with it. He trusted Sam enough to be submissive around him. 

That made Sam feel nice and tingly all over. 

“Feels so good around me,” Sam praised, “So good for me, so tight. So responsive.” 

Gabriel keened and moaned desperately at the praise. Sam was definitely using that. Gabriel forced himself to pull his head out of Sam’s neck, he trembled as his arms held him up, and Sam leaned up to kiss him sloppily. During their kiss, Sam moved and sat up properly. Gabriel laced his hands in Sam’s hair, gripping and whining deep within his throat as Sam rolled his hips. 

Gabriel pulled back and took a couple of quick breaths, his eyes rolling back as his head fell back. Sam took the chance to start kissing and sucking at Gabriel's neck. Gabriel whined with encouragement. 

At one point or another, Sam had Gabriel laying on his back holding the angel’s hips, fucking into him as Gabriel cried out, his back arching. Gabriel took him perfectly, Sam didn’t have to fear being too hard with him, if anything, Gabriel seemed to crave more. 

“Fuck, you take me so fucking good, you know that. Should see yourself, so perfect, so beautiful stretched around me like this,” Sam praised, and Gabriel keened and whined again. 

“Fuck- Sam yes! Right there, please-” Gabriel sobbed out, and Sam couldn’t help the small grin as he pounded into that spot. Gabriel grabbed Sam’s wrists, crying out again, “Yes! Fu-uck me!” His breath hitched in the middle of the word. “So-ugh-fucking-ugh-big.” 

Gabriel's cock was leaking clear liquid, he was harder than a rock, and Sam was determined to make the angel come first. At least at the same time. And it looked like Sam would be achieving that tonight. 

“Fuck-” He wailed, “Gonna make me-fuck-come. Fuck, you’re gonna make me come!” 

“Good, so good. Come for me, Gabriel. Let me see you make a mess of yourself,” Sam said, and Gabriel screamed out as Sam relentlessly fucked into him. 

His back arched, his body pulsed around Sam, and Sam fucked him through his orgasm, only slowing when he needed to shut his eyes because Gabriel started to glow as strands of white came from the head of his cock. It only lasted a second or two, maybe three, but Sam couldn’t help the pride he felt in making Gabriel lose control like that. 

Gabriel looked dazed and blissed, moaning with overstimulation as Sam’s thrusts tuned down into something less harsh. “Fill me, Sam. Please. Wanna feel your come,” Gabriel whispered. Sam didn’t need to be told twice. Sam came inside of the angel and they both moaned, and Sam leaning down and kissing Gabriel through it. 

Sam had slowed his movement to a stop. The couple was kissing breathlessly, much less kissing and more of just contact, but it worked for them. Sam pulled out slowly, teasingly, and Gabriel whined against Sam’s lips. He was over-sensitive. Sam collapsed next to him, and Gabriel flipped on his side to face him. 

They continued their slow, easy kisses. Sam faintly aware that Gabriel had cleaned them up. He pulled back, “I would’ve cleaned us up,” He whispered. 

“You can do it next time,” Gabriel promised, holding his cheek and kissing him once again. 

“You started to glow,” Sam whispered. Gabriel inhaled quickly. 

“Almost lost control of my grace for a moment. My grace was trying to reach out to your soul, which would’ve been painful and totally ruined the moment,” Gabriel said, and Sam chuckled. 

“I really took you that far?” 

Gabriel nodded, “That’s the second time that’s happened to me. But, the first time it happened it wasn’t as powerful. It seems to only happen when I climax that hard,” Gabriel mumbled, kissing Sam once again, addicted to his lips. 

“Where are we?” Sam asked, looking around the room, one of his hands wrapping around Gabriel. 

“Personal home. I didn’t go to the motel because Cas and Dean were already there. Didn’t think you want to do that with them there. Before you ask yes, Dean is safe and Cas is watching over him.” 

Sam chuckled and nodded. Gabriel placed himself on Sam’s chest, “I don’t have to bring you back yet, do I?” 

“Nope, just as long as I’m back by tomorrow morning with a coffee and breakfast for Dean, he probably won’t question.” 

“And Cas?” Gabriel asked, looking up at Sam. 

“Guess he’ll be left wondering,” Sam said with a small grin and Gabriel chuckled, leaning up and kissing him again. 

“This means you’re mine, right?” Gabriel muttered, and Sam nodded. 

“I was always yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, hope you enjoyed that mess. Lemme know what you think if you should ever be so kind.


End file.
